The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the processing of data. Specifically, the present disclosure addresses systems and methods to facilitate exploring a social network with a social network exploration machine.
A social network may represent social relationships between a user of one or more social network services and one or more entities that use one or more of the social network services. A user or an entity may be a person (e.g., a human), a group of people (e.g., a family organization), a persona (e.g., a celebrity or fictitious character), a business (e.g., a corporation), or any suitable combination thereof. Within the social network, entities may be associated with a user by relationship data maintained by one or more server machines that facilitate provision of the one or more social network services. The server machines may maintain information that describes an entity as profile data (e.g., a profile) of the entity.
Multiple social network services may be implemented by different server machines or different groups of server machines. The social network of a user may be represented, in whole or in part, by the one or more social network services contemporaneously (e.g., simultaneously). Accordingly, a user may use (e.g., subscribe to) different social network services at the same time.